


Truth or Dare

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Kuroo dan Kenma melakukan siaran langsung di aplikasi media sosial melakukan truth or dare.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Terinspirasi dari Youtuber!AU karya @abowlofsundae di twitter. 
> 
> Sambil mendengarkan lagu Truth or Dare - Ton Thanasit

"Heya! Kuroo Tetsuro di sini! kali ini akan _collab_ bersama salah satu youtuber, gamers, yaitu _Kodzuken_ alias Kozume Kenma!"

Kuroo bercuap-cuap di depan kamera tablet miliknya. Sekarang sedang melakukan siaran langsung di instagram.

Sedang Kenma sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya dan melambaikan tangan pada kamera.

Kuroo dan Kenma mengambil posisi duduk dan di hadapan mereka ada meja sedang dan sudah ada beberapa peralatan untuk digunakan keperluan shooting.

Mereka berdua adalah _youtuber_ terkenal. Kuroo dengan _channel_ nya yang berisi tantangan dan hal-hal yang tidak masuk logika.

Contohnya saja dia dengan sahabat karib yang sesama _youtuber_ —Bokuto Koutaro—membuat konten tantangan bermalam di sebuah mall yang kosong.

Benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Lain dengan Kenma, kesukaannya sejak kecil adalah bermain permainan konsol, jadilah ia membuat konten tentang itu dan segala hal berbau permainan digital.

"Kali ini aku dan Kenma akan melakukan permainan _Truth or Dare_. Kalian pasti sudah sering mendengarnya. Dan kali ini tantangan dan kejujurannya dari komentar para warganet di kolom komentar instagramku."

Kuroo mengambil dua toples kecil bekas selai, yang di atasnya ditutup plastik yang sudah dilubangi kecil. Layaknya sedang mengadakan arisan, di dalamnya ada banyak gulungan kertas.

Di taruhnya kedua benda tersebut di tengah-tengah mereka. Setelah dilihat lagi, dua toples tersebut sudah ditulis _truth_ dan _dare_.

"Di dalam toples ini isinya komentar-komentar kalian yang sudah kupisahkan _truth_ dan _dare_ nya." ucap Kuroo dengan gaya seperti sedang mempromosikan barang.

"Kau melakukan itu?" Kenma bertanya.

Kuroo menoleh, "Iya."

"Sendiri?"

"Ya. Lihat, kantung mataku karena begadang membuat ini." Kuroo menunjuk di dekat matanya.

Kenma tertawa bergumam.

"Baiklah, kita mulai. Mari _janken_." Kuroo memberi aba-aba.

Keduanya saling berhadap dengan kedua tangan bersiap untuk melakukan suit.

Kuroo mengeluarkan gunting, Kenma mengeluarkan batu. Kuroo kalah, ia memasang wajah kesal.

"Aku pilih _truth_." Kuroo mengambil toples bertuliskan _truth_ , kemudian berusaha mengeluarkan isinya.

Setelah satu kertas keluar, ia meletakkan lagi toples tersebut, lantas membaca tulisan dari kertas itu.

Kuroo menampakkan ekspresi aneh, "Apa yang enggak kamu suka dari Kenma?"

Ia menatap Kenma kini, "Yang tidak kusukai... Kenma selalu lupa waktu kalau sudah memainkan _console game,_ " menghadap ke kamera, "pernah, kan, waktu itu kalian juga pasti nonton _streaming_ Kenma main _Animal Crossing_. Berapa jam coba? Nah, itu."

Kenma dengan wajah datar menatap Kuroo, "Tapi, itu, kan kontenku."

Kuroo menoleh pada Kenma, "Tapi kamu jangan sampai lupa waktu. _Streaming_ pukul 11 malam sampai jam 3 pagi. Paling tidak, ya, satu jam. Jangan diulangi lagi."

"Aku tidak janji."

Kuroo menghela napas. Ia meletakkan kertas kecil itu di dekatnya. Mereka melakukan suit lagi. Yang kalah adalah Kenma.

" _Truth_."

Kenma melakukan seperti Kuroo tadi. Setelahnya ia membaca isi tulisan berikut.

"Siapa orang yang kamu sukai?" Kenma mengembuskan napas lewat mulutnya, "boleh ganti pertanyaan, tidak?"

"Tidak."

Sekali lagi mengembuskan napas, "Aku menyukai... Tama."

Kuroo mengerutkan kening, "Kenma, yang ditanya adalah orang, bukan hewan peliharaanmu."

"Baiklah. Aku menyukai Hinata Shoyo."

Kuroo terbelalak mendengar kalimat itu, "Karena?"

"Karena Shoyo orang yang selalu semangat."

Kali ini Kuroo yang mengembuskan napas. Ia kira akan ada perasaan romantis, ternyata cuma kagum.

Giliran Kuroo yang kalah, ia memilih _dare_. Kuroo membuka kertas tersebut

"Pilih nomor di kontak secara acak, kemudian katakan 'aku mencintaimu, jadilah pacarku'... eh?" suara Kuroo menjadi pelan. Ia menatap Kenma yang masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Kuroo mengambil ponsel pada saku celananya, ia membuka aplikasi kontak dan memilih secara acak siapa yang akan dihubunginya.

Setelah itu didekatkan pada telinga. Tersambung.

Tepat saat ada nada tersambung, ponsel Kenma bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Ia merogoh dan melihat layar pada ponsel.

"Kuroo? Mengapa kau menelponku?"

Kuroo yang menatap Kenma sedari tadi, "Angkat saja. Tadi tantangannya secara acak memilih nomor yang akan ditelepon."

Kenma menggeser tombol pada layar, di dekatkan pada telinga.

Keduanya saling menatap. Saling menunggu.

"Aku mencintaimu, jadilah pacarku." ucap Kuroo dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Tidak ada yang segera memutuskan sambungan telepon. Masih saling beradu pandang mereka.

Hening seperti ini, apakah keduanya saling mendengar suara detak jantung yang iramanya tak seperti biasanya?

Kenma menunjukkan senyum yang tak biasanya.

"Ayo."

Kuroo tanpa berpikir panjang langsung mendekap ke Kenma.

Mereka lupa kalau ini masih siaran langsung.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih. Ini kupersembahkan ideku untuk kapal KuroKen.  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca, sila beri kritik dan saran.


End file.
